Fallen for you
by Babii Dreamer
Summary: Alanna is the greatest geek in Tortall academic high school history while Jonathan is the hottest guy there. What would happen if the two very different species of human being collided? Would love bloom? Or would a very dangerous war start? R
1. Chap 1

Heyz! This is my first modern day fic so please don't go too hard on me :)

* * *

With her bag high on her back, her large purple folder in one hand and her copper hair tied into one neat ponytail she emerged from her front door. She adjusted her glasses and let out a deep long sigh. It was just another day of torture for her as she walked in a quick pace towards Tortall Academic high school. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to be strong before entering the high school. Somebody pulled at her ponytail as she heard a mocking laughter. She turned around but already the person was already gone.

"Hey grandma!" a familiar female voice floated into her ears as her face reddened in embarrassment and anger. Ignoring everything she began to run towards the locker room before someone stopped her. Her amethyst eyes met the person's hazel glare as she almost groaned.

"Hand me your science assignment," the pretty hazel-eyed girl said as she glared down at the school's greatest geek.

"No" Alanna said as she pushed pass the hazel-eyed girl. She felt hair being pulled from her scalp as she cried out in pain. She dropped her folder as tears of pain shimmered in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. A smile came across Delia's pretty face.

"Wrong answer sweetie" Delia said nastily she picked up Alanna's folder and pulled out the science assignment. Alanna clenched her hands as she fought herself from scarring Delia's pretty face. Delia's friends laughed as they purposely step on Alanna's tiny hands. Biting her lips and pushing her glasses high she picked herself up before bumping into a familiar person. The guy's hazel's eyes stared down at her in concern.

"What's the point of fighting them? " the guy asked handing her a tissue. She murmured her thanks then walked pass him. He was George Cooper, the son of the principle in this school. His dark brown hair was combed back in an old fashion style and his shirt was tucked in.

Alanna took a turn as she collided into a rather strong person. Forced backward from the impact her glasses flew from her face and landed on the floor. She glared up at the person then moaned. It was the school's most popular guy in history. Jonathan of Conte was the son of the richest man in the country and was also known as the playboy.

He raised an eyebrow at her before walking passed her. His feet contacted with her glasses as she let out a yell. He continued to walk pass her as though she wasn't there. On her knees Alanna picked up her broken glasses as anger erupted from her.

"ARSEHOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alanna screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed her index finger at him. He turned around in surprised as his cheeks flushed red.

"What?" he said as he crouched in front of her. She fought the urge to break his nose and to destroy his bonny face.

"Arsehole" she whispered angrily as she showed him the broken glasses.

"Look midget" Jonathan whispered furiously, "Never call me arsehole".

"Arsehole" she snapped, "550 dollar".

She held out her hand as he scoffed at her.

"For that piece of crap? Yeah whatever" Jonathan said as he rose to his feet.

"P-piece…o-of…c-crap?" Alanna bellowed as Jonathan could've swore he had seen steam coming out of her ears. A slow smile came across his face.

"You know you look pretty cute when you're angry" Jonathan said caressing her cheeks. She slapped his hands away once again saying, "550 dollar".

"Look shortie…" Jonathan began rubbing his temples; "I'll get you your stupid glasses tomorrow and one more thing, lose those granny clothes and cut your hair then you'll look good"

With that he walked off. Alanna was on the urge of exploding. She felt the need to punch Jonathan's pretty face in and just destroy him. With a sigh she took off her glasses and shoved it in her bag. Its not like she needed the glasses to see, but she had grown quite fond of them.

* * *

After five long period of total torture the bell finally rang. She sighed happily and made her way out of the classroom. She had got detention for not handing in her science assignment, which Delia had stole tomorrow after school. The only thing that was on her mind was to get home as soon as possible. It wasn't till she was out of the school's ground did she began to run home. But the ringing of her mobile phone stopped her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her mobile phone and answered the phone with a "Hello". 

"Hey sis…how you going?" her brother Thom voice smoothed her aching heart.

"Thom! I've miss you" Alanna said as she sat herself down on the side of the road.

"I've missed you too sis…" the beautiful voice replied.

"When are you coming back?" Alanna asked.

"Pa said he's keeping me in England for another two month sis…"

"Oh…" Alanna said as she could keep the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't be too sad…its only two month…" Thom said as she sighed.

Just when she was about to say something a person yanked her phone from her. She looked up frantically to find Jonathan grinning at her.

"Arsehole!" Alanna gasped as she tried to get the phone back from him.

"I do have a name you know," he told her.

"Give it!" Alanna yelled as Jonathan shrugged as pinched her cheeks.

"On your knees midget!" Jonathan laughed heartily. Alanna bit her lips as she lunged at him again.

"Wrong move red head" Jonathan replied with an innocent smile and pushed her away. She lunged at him again and the phone slipped from his grasp. It hit the concrete phone as Alanna howled in anger.

"200 dollar"she said as he gave her a look.

"For that cheap crap?" Jonathan said in a disbelief tone, "It's a Nokia 3330 for god's sake"

"200 dollar" Alanna said in a dangerously tone. He shrugged then walked away from her as she through the remains of her phone at him. It hit him directly on the head as she turned around and his sapphire eyes blazed dangerously.

"You asked for it" Jonathan said angrily, "This is war!"

* * *

so did you like it? 


	2. Chap 2

Wow...thx for the reviews!

**Annmarie Aspasia:** Thats very kind of you but i don't want to be a big bother to you...thx for the review.

**Anonymous :** Sorry i took so long...

**lionessoftortall:** The reason i made Alanna a lil goofy is because if she wasn't it wouldn't fit to the plot but dun worry about George i have plans for him Thx for the review!

**Skysong :** I have some spelling mistakes? Next time i'll be a little more careful... Thx for the review!

**Sea Avadelle Sisters:** I really happy that you liked it! I can't belive i made stupid lil mistakes like that i'll be more creful next time. Thx for the review!

**BlueSword16 :** Um no eng wasn't my first language lolz Thx for the review!

**Queen Alanna:** Thx for the positive review!

**chicken puffs:** Keeping Jon and Alanna in character like in the books is hard because it's a modern day fic and Jon and Alanna real chracter won't fit into the plot properly But i'll try anyways, thx for the review.

**warrior of tortall:** Thx for your review! You made me day!

* * *

Alanna stifled a yawn as she rose from her bed. She had gotten use to living alone in her own apartment. Her father usually sent her money every month to pay off her bills and gave her an allowance but she didn't want that. Being sixteen, she needed more than food and shelter. She groaned as she remembered having detention this afternoon. She opened her draw and quickly pulled on her school uniform, brushed her hair and swung her bag over her shoulders, then opened the door. Just as she stepped outside her apartment about five water balloons flew in her direction. It hit her directly on the head and the last pink one sent a killing blow on her forehead. Then she felt her pants slip from her waist as she glared at the hands that pulled them down, but to her great horror, it had revealed her pink flowery under wear. She was trembling with anger when she heard the insane laughter from her worst enemy. 

"JONATHANNNNNNNNNNN!" she shrieked as she stomped her foot in frustration as she pulled her pants up. Her amethyst eyes glared dangerously at Jonathan. Jonathan howled in laughter as he took some photos with his camera phone. Jonathan was only three metres away from her when she lunged at him and her fist contacted with his right eye. Her face was beetroot red as she gave him another hard punch on his left cheek. To her surprised, Jonathan was howling in laughter. She would've killed him right there if it wasn't for the person that pulled her away from him.

"Let me go!" Alanna bellowed as she turned to face the person. Her amethyst eyes met his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Killing him won't do anything Alanna," he whispered, then he turned to Jonathan, "I think you should put some ice on that".

Jonathan winced as he looked at George Cooper in distain. George was obviously more popular than girls than he was because of his wealth and the women's desire to marry in the Cooper's family, but he was clearly better looking and he was fairly wealthy. George made it clear that they were rivals from the moment Jonathan Conte entered his school ground.

"C'mon" George said pulling Alanna with him. Jonathan grinned as he watched them and then laughed as an evil idea pooped into his head.

"You're messing with the wrong person," Jonathan whispered as he got to his feet.

* * *

It wasn't till the second period when Alanna started to get rather annoyed. She didn't know why people were pointing and laughing at her in her class. She was sited alone in the front row in science class, scribing away on her note pad. She giggled silently to herself as she looked at her masterpiece on the notepad that said " Killing Jonathan Conte". Alanna glanced behind her to where Jonathan sat, he was smiling broadly, but his right eye was slightly swollen. The bell rang which indicated that it was lunchtime. Everyone rushed out of the classroom; well that's what she thought, as Alanna smiled to herself. 

"Meet me at the library if you dare" somebody whispered in her ears. Alanna jumped as she glared at Jonathan, he smiled at her as she shook her fist at him.

"I'll give you another black eye in the library" Alanna muttered as she packed her belongings.

Alanna took a deep breath as she now stood in front of the library door, What ever Jonathan had in mind; she would wipe that smile off his pretty face. She walked in as her heart dropped. Jonathan held a poster of her in her pink flowery underpants with the heading, "Latest discovery! World's geek wears pink flowery underwear!"

Her face was a flamed red and everyone around her howled in laughter. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes as she ran and retreated to the only place where she could be alone…the toilet. She slammed the door shut as she cursed herself for not seeing that coming. She bit hard on her trembling lips as she took out her lunch and began to eat as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why is my life so hard?" Alanna asked herself as tears flowed continuously down her eyes, "Mum…. I wish you were still here…w-why do you have to leave me?"

* * *

There was a beeping sound as Alanna pulled put her half broken phone. It was a message saying _"I want to see you…meet me at the front gate..."_

Her heart skipped a beat, could it be? Could it be her best friend and her secret lover?

Jonathan glanced around him.

_Where is she?_ Jonathan thought, _maybe I did go too far…_

It was the fourth period and being a geek like her…a geek never miss any classes and she had already missed 2 of her classes. Jonathan couldn't help but feel a little guilty of what he had done.

_But she started it, _Jonathan thought as he glanced out of the window of his English classroom. To his surprise there was a girl with the same flamed red hair and the same bag as Alanna. Then it hit him she was Alanna. Jonathan watched her as a rather large man with spike hair put a motorcycle helmet on her head. The motorcycle looked rather familiar and so do the man, be he shrugged it off.

_Who is that guy? A Killer? Brother? Boyfriend? Oh shit…it could be a Rapist! _His mind raced. (A/n Rapist? Where did that come from?)

"Jonathan?" the teacher bellowed.

"What?" Jonathan snapped as he got to her feet and swung his bag over his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" The short and a rather ugly female teacher shriek.

"I got to go..." Jonathan said as he ran out of the room with the teacher screaming at him to get back. If anything bad happens to her, it would be his fault and he would never forgive himself. He stopped in his track.

_Why should I care? _He questioned himself, then shrugged the thought away and ran towards his motorcycle

* * *

"_You're here," She murmured as she help tightly onto his waist._

"_I'm here," he whispered back._

"_Am I dreaming?" she asked as she rested her head on his back, "If I am I want to keep on dreaming"._

"_No…I'm really here…why are you crying my love?" he asked_

"_Because…"_

"_I've missed you," he murmured as he sped them down the quiet street with his motorcycle._

"_Why did you have to take so long? Is Thom back here as well…? He said it would take two more month," Alanna questioned._

"_I came here earlier because…" he voice trailed off. _

"_Because?" Alanna asked._

"_Because I wanted to see you…"_

* * *

End of chappie! Mystery man aahha so evil I know. I know you probably think that this chapter sucked like chap one…and I probably get flamed again but oh well… Thx anyways 

**Flamers:**

dragon lady :** Well if thats what you think then you can at least tell me what made it "the worst Alanna in present" fic. I'm not trying to be mean but your words nearly made me quit writting. And i'll tell you what? I'm not quitting just because of what you said.**

Lady Knight Maud: **You may be a better writer than me and i respect your opinion but Jon is kinda of an idiot in the book and Alanna does have a temper**.

Sorry if i do make some tiny mistakes...i rushed it.


	3. chap 3

Hello again...this is gonna be a long chapter...so yeah. First of all i want to thank Tram for giving me a hand with this chapter! So thank you! So much! I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Warrior of Tortall:** Thx for the review! I hope you enjoy this chap!

**me :** Sorry for taking so long to update and thx for the review!

**Misty-n-Foxy:** Yup i know spiked hair is weird but...it is modern ahaha thx for the review!

**Annmarie Aspasia:** Its okay and THANK YOU soo much! You're really such a good person...but i don't want to bother you so its fine...Thx for the review!

**lionessoftortall:** Ahahha i must agree! What Jonathan did was mean! But he is after all jonthan Thx for your review

**miko101:** Thx for the lovely review!

**Gwyn :** I hope you like this chap! Thx for the review!

**i dont have a name:** Lolz thx for the review!

**megshere:** i'm really glad you liked it and thx for the review!

**selandora :** Yay 10/10 made me happy! ahaha thx for the review

* * *

He stopped in his track as his phone started ringing, he groaned as he reached into his pockets and with a struggling effort he finally pulled out his E-700.

"What?" Jonathan growled, partially annoyed as his science teacher shook her little fist at him. Jonathan rolled his eyes. His face started to pale when his familiar mother's voice floated into his ears.

"Liam's back?" Jonathan asked in surprised, "But-I thought…"

"I know I thought so too! And I want you back now! No excuses young man" His mother's demanding voice sounded dangerous. Jonathan smiled in mischief.

"Half brother" Jonathan reminded her as he heard her let out a frustrated sigh then he laughed and rubbed his temples and rolled his neck. "Yeah I'm coming…you too bye!"

He shrugged off the strange feeling of going to find the geek, as he blessed his god. He loved his brother even though they didn't have the same mother, and they always back each other up. He smiled widely; his brother was back, which only meant one thing. Time to have some fun!

* * *

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a sigh. He smiled as he embraced her back and kissed her forehead. They were outside her apartment and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheeks.

"It's good to be back," he said with a smile as she ran her fingers through his copper locks, "Raoul back too…"

"Raoul's back?" Alanna yelled in excitement, "What an arse he didn't even called". Yet she couldn't keep the smile off her face, Raoul was her first and only close friend and she had missed his sarcasm sorely.

"Liam?" she started as she pulled a little bit away from him and she stared into his beautiful green blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone is ringing," she said with a smile. He let out an "oh" then flipped open his phone.

"Hey…hi ma…yeah I'm fine …yeah…no…It's okay…I'll be back soon…yeah bye love you too" he sighed as he looked at her.

"I have to go now…ma wants me home" he explained as she smiled and nodded. He handed her school bag to her then smiled again.

"I'll call you," he told her as she nodded. He put on his helmet then within a second he was gone.

* * *

Jonathan walked into his large two-storey house as he embraced himself. Sure enough, his brother jumped on him as the two rolled on the floor, Jonathan was quick to recover and he sent his brother a fly kick, Liam grinned at him as he gripped Jonathan's leg and pulled, with his arms flailing in the air Jonathan landed on his butt. His brother laughed and offered a hand, which Jonathan took graciously.

"Cheap trick" Jonathan said with a grin as his brother swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Called skills" Liam said with a smile as he flexed his muscles. Jonathan rolled his eyes as his eyes glint in mischief. He walked towards the bowl of pasta and picked it up; with a smile he threw it at him brother. Liam jumped as he kicked it away and to their great horror it hit their grandfather on the head as the pasta spluttered all over the old man's face.

"Whoops"

* * *

The very next day

A board smile came across Alanna's face as she made her way towards her school. It wasn't a long walk from her apartment as she heard somebody calling her name. She turned around in surprise as a tall and rather well built guy on a bicycle stopped beside her.

"Raoul?" Alanna asked in surprise as she took off the black sunglasses from his face.

"What happened to your hair?" Alanna asked as she examined the red/orange/brown split hair. To her surprise he lifted her into his embrace. She laughed as her heart filled with happiness. It was the best day of her life.

"C'mon hop on I'll give you a ride," he said as she laughed out loud. He raised his dark brow.

"When did you ride a bike?" she asked as he smiled.

"My old man chuck my motorbike away," he explained as he mounted onto his bike. She climbed on behind him as she gripped his waist tightly.

"Are you sure its safe?" she asked him nervously as he laughed and shrugged.

"First time riding"

She stared at him and cuffed him on the head. She held onto him tightly as she glanced back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she rested her head on his back.

"Sleeping" she replied as he frowned at her, "Watch the road jerk!"

"Shut up short arse!" he replied with a grin. It wasn't long before their school came into view and she glanced up sleepily. Everyone was staring at them as they entered the school gates. Jonathan was among them as his sapphire eyes darkened.

"Uh oh" Raoul murmured as Alanna bolted right up.

"Uh oh? What you mean uh oh!" Alanna asked.

"How do you stop a bike?" he asked, as she looked up frantically at the direction they were heading. Too late, Raoul rammed his bike into a building as he jumped off the bike. Alanna was sent flying onto the to concrete floor as she shut her eyes. She was in shock as everyone's eyes were cast their way.

"Are you okay?" Raoul asked as he knelt down beside her with a wolfish grin.

"NO!" she yelled as she poked his forehead, "I could have been hurt! Or worst killed!"

He laughed as he helped her to her feet.

"Well you're fine so shut up," He snapped as she cuffed in on the head. Alanna stopped as she looked around her.

_Why is everyone staring? _She thought nervously as her face paled. Raoul watched her as he followed her gaze.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Raoul demanded, "STOP LOOKING…c'mon pea brain where's the office?"

* * *

Jonathan stared at them as his beautiful sapphire eyes darkened. So that was him, the guy the geek ran off with yesterday, well that's what he think, if he only he knew, if her only he knew it was his own brother the "geek" ran off with.

* * *

It was the second period of the day and she smiled at her friend that was sitting next to her. Raoul was in every one of her classes except math and geography. The science teacher cast Alanna a look as she walked towards her.

"You didn't turn up for detention yesterday" she said as Alanna nodded, "And you didn't hand in your assignment…I am very disappointed in you and as for punishment you will be coming for after school detention for a week".

"Can I come too?" Raoul asked as the teacher looked at him as though he was an insane monster or John Howard. (a/n lolz i dunno where i got john howard from lolz)

"No" she replied as Alanna sighed, Raoul patted her head as the bell rang which indicated it was recess. Instead of heading to the school's cafeteria she retreated to the girl's toilet. She knew that people would just tease her to throw food at her. Just as she was about to turn somebody grabbed her.

"Where are you going midget? Food's that way" Raoul said as he swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Toilet…" she replied, "I gotta pee"

"Liar c'mon we're eating in there…" he pulled her with him despite her protests. He pushed her into the cafeteria as the whole room fell silent and stared at her. The girl with the long blonde her pointed at the sign that was stuck on the door. It reads "No nerds". Raoul smiled as he took out his marker and wrote the word "gay" above the word nerds.

Now the sign reads "No gay nerds". Alanna smiled weakly as they sat at an empty table and Raoul went to get their food. He walked towards her carrying a large tray of goods.

"Whoa" she murmured as she stared at him.

"Shut and eat I haven't ate anything all morning" Raoul said as he gave her a smile. She grinned then picked up a hamburger. After ten minutes most of the food was gone. She was up to her last bite on her hamburger when he stopped her.

"Are you gonna eat that?' he asked as she laughed. She shook her head as a bright purple bruise on his left arm caught her gaze. She gripped his arm as her eyes boiled with anger.

"The old man did this didn't he?" Alanna demanded as Raoul ignored her.

"TELL ME!" she yelled as he nodded gloomily.

"That's a good boy," she said as her whole body shook with anger. She hated Raoul's father, he had a habit of beating his own son and once he had beaten Raoul until he was unconscious, of course if Raoul fought back his father would be dead but he couldn't. Alanna sighed wearily as she patted Raoul's head.

"You make me worry too much son" she sighed as he smiled at her. Alanna was his best friend and was like a bigger sister to him.

* * *

It was after school as she waved her goodbye to Raoul and headed toward the science block. As she walked up the stoned steps her eyes widen in horror. Standing in the corridor was Jonathan Conte, she rubbed her eyes but he was still there. He glanced up at her as he sighed and murmured "great".

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked

"I should ask you the same," he said wearily. Alanna stared at him as the short and dark science emerged from one of the classroom. She groaned; she was having detention with her worst enemy, not only for one day but also for a whole week. He grinned wickedly as he knew what she was thinking. A smile also touched her face as an evil plan floated into her mind. It was payback time…

* * *

So...what do you think of this chapter? Its bad isn't it? I'll try to update soon...Sorry for taking so long. 


End file.
